Enjyu/Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!
Enjyu is a main character in Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Appearance Enjyu's appearance has changed since the last season. He still has red hair and blue eyes along with the large scar on his face. His hair is now much longer though as he has a pony tail reaching half way down his back. His now wears a button up purple top with lightning designs and red straps. He has new gloves with beaded wrists collars and metal knuckles on each hand. He has purple pants much like his top which both match is B-Daman Blazing Kahn which is held in his new black quick-draw holder. Personality Enjyu still has the same personality as he did in the last two fifths of Battle B-Daman. He is still very sarcastic and loves to taunt his enemies. Though he no longer cheats to win, he will do anything possible to achieve his goal while still maintaining his armor. Enjyu is still somewhat devious but is still playing for the good side. Enjyu seems to be no longer troubled by his past because he now has all his friends like Yamato, Terry and Wen. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Enjyu makes his debut in Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirts! B-Da Battling in an underground cage match which he lost on purpose for money much like he did when he was a child. He is later confronted by Grey about his underground B-Da Playing. Enjyu confess' that he is doing it to keep a low profile and make some extra money to survive. Grey confronts him again about this while they are at the bar and steals Enjyu's Blazing Kahn which Grey makes him stare in the face, Enjyu grabs it and leaves the bar. Afterwards Enjyu is forced to face Grey in an underground cage match which Grey uses to force Enjyu's honor back upon him. To no avail Enjyu uses his knowledge of the cage and questionable tactics to defeat Grey in the first round. In the second round Grey defeats Enjyu using his special move "Cyclone Sonic". In the final round of the match Enjyu releasing his dormant anger and envy for Yamato to use his own special move to separate a piece from the spike ball which would hit Grey's zone winning Enjyu the match. Afterwards Enjyu thanks Grey and severs his ties with the underground league. Enjyu returns during a earn challenge for a strike shot, he defeats a Mummy like B-Da Player to earn a speed shot but decides to throw it away. It is later revealed by members of a B-Da Bar that Enjyu is infamous for throwing away strike shots for unknown reasons, earning 3 to 4 at a time and tossing them away. During his journey to the "White Triangle" he is injured by a passing snow storm and wakes in a young boy's house where he and his friend Ludo are taking care of his injuries. After recovering, Enjyu realizes that he has misplaced his Blazing Kahn, Kevin assures him that he and Ludo will find it. While Kevin is training with his old B-Daman Enjyu decides to give him a few pointers and even agree's to teach him more. After training him for a day or two Enjyu heads out one day to find both his Blazing Kahn and the white triangle. Enjyu finds a drive shot description and figures out that it is within Ludo chest depicting the same "Triangle". During his battle with Ludo, Enjyu re-finds himself and his B-Da Spirit refueling his passion for battle allowing him to defeat Ludo. Enjyu destroys Ludo due to the outcome of the battle and receives the Black Drive Shot. Kevin driven to tears at the loss of his only friend is taught a valuable lesson about B-Daman and decides that he and Enjyu are now enemies and that is simply life. Looking ahead Enjyu forgets about this experience and looks only to his true goal, defeating Yamato Delgado. Battle Record Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Male Characters Category:Characters